Jalan-jalan yok, Grimmjow!
by Kaiserin Warren
Summary: Grimmjow bete banget soalnya kalah battle sama Ichigo. Eh, tiba-tiba Ichigo nongol di kamarnya Grimmjow, ngajakin si Grimmjow ikut lomba, sekalian jalan-jalan. Gimana ya? Apakah tim Ichigo akan menang? Ikuti fic ini ya! Warning ada di dalem fic chapter 1. Main pairing: GrimmIchi, slight IchiHitsu. ReadAndReview please... :)
1. Plan 1: Hai Grimmjow!

**Author note: Ini adalah fic pertama Erin di fandom Bleach dan merupakan fic humor pertama Erin. Moga-moga humornya kerasa ya. Sorry kalo ada kekurangan di fic ini. Enjoy!**

•••••

Jalan-Jalan yok, Grimmjow!

•••••

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo lah! Siapa lagi emang?

* * *

**!Warning!: **

**1. OOC parah**

**2. Humor garing**

**3. Pairing GrimmIchi, HitsuIchi (ih ichigo playboy! Masa udh sm Grimmy sm Hitsu lagi sih #plak), ByakuRen**

**4. Bisa menimbulkan sakit perut (kebanyakan ketawa kali). Sakit perut? Minum obat dong!**

**5. Lebay + alay kronis, typo, rude humor mungkin  
**

**6. Penggunaan kata yang kurang benar #mungkin**

**7. Shonen-ai, yaoi (sedang" aja) *grins***

Mungkin segitu dulu deh warningnya.

X...X

Suatu siang di Las Noches yang panas dingin sedeng (?) keadaan cuacanya, si Grimmjow ngerasa beteee banget soalnya dia kalah battle sama Ichigo.

"Ah, napa gue harus pake acara kalah sih sama tu stroberi? Huh! Ilang tau martabat gue sebagai Espada yanghh puaaalingghhss kueeeetcccehhh ini! Hueeeeeee! Ayamku...! (?)" Grimmjow meratapi dirinya sendiri di kamarnya dengan ekstra lebay, alay, niru iklan sebuah merek mi, ekstra OOC, ekstra pedes dll sambil masukin tisu-tisu ke mulutnya. #hah #gila . Kasihan para tisu malang yang masuk ke "lautan" mulut Grimmy. Dijamin siapapun yang ngeliat dia pasti happy sweatdropped terus langsung berpikir _'Ih ini orang kesambet apaan sih? Kok tereakannya ga mutu banget! Niru-niru iklan lagi! Ah aneh banget! Apa ini tanda-tanda akan kiamat?'_

Terus, ga ada angin, ga ada upil, ga ada sampah, ga ada iler, ga ada apapun, tiba-tiba Ichigo nongol di Las Noches, pas di kamarnya Grimmjow lagi!

"Huhuhu hiks- Haaaahh? Stroberi keselek duren sampe durennya nyangsang di kepala?! Ngapaen lo di sini?! Gue tambah kesel tau gak ngeliat elo!"

"Ih Grimmjow apaan sih? Gue kan cuman pengen ke sini! Betewe many way to fly (?) nih, kok kamar lo bau ikan busuk sih? Terus ya kamar lo kayak bau kucing ga pernah dimandiin! Berantakan, jadi ga enak dilihat! Bau ayam bakar! Bla bla bla blububblubub..." Ichigo malah asik komenin kamar Grimmjow.

"Weeehh! Stop komplain tentang kamar gue! Kamar gue ya kamar gue! Ngapain lo urusin! Udahlah pergi lo! Stress gue kalo liat muka lo. Hush hush!" Grimmjow membalas dengan gak elitnya sambil ngibas-ngibasin tangannya kayak cewek lagi PMS.

"Ck, gue dateng ke sini membawa damai bagimu. #aseeekdah Eh...lo malah gitu ma gue!"

"Ngapain lo bawa-bawa damai? Justru ga ada lo malah lebih damai tahu! Bukan tempe goreng," sahut Grimmjow gak mau kalah tapi malah jadi ga nyambung.

"_Slow down, man_," kata Ichigo sok inggris.

Sambungnya, "Gue ke sini mau ajakin lo ikut lomba! Ini harus berkelompok ato gak geng gitu," Ichigo menjelaskan lalu memperlihatkan brosur yang dari tadi ia simpan di belahan pantatnya (?). #ooeekk Grimmjow muntah mendadak di tempat.

"Hah? Jijik woi, kok lo taronya di belahan pantat lo?"

"Grimm, udah deh, lo mending baca dulu!"

"Eeerr, oke," lalu Grimmjow menyambar brosur itu dengan jijik dari tangan Ichigo.

Saking kagetnya, sampe-sampe si Grimmjow 'terpana'.

"What the..."

Penasaran isi brosurnya? Nih Erin kasi tau:

X...X

Kamu suka bertualang? Suka jalan-jalan? Hobi naik turun pohon? (emang monyet apa?-") Kalo itu memang hobimu, ikutilah lomba "Jalan-Jalan Kuis Ria Bahagia"! Di sini kalian akan diberi beberapa pertanyaan yang susah, tapi bisa ditemukan di beberapa tempat yang sudah di-set oleh tim kami! Huahaha!

Hari/tanggal keberangkatan: Selasa, 8 Juli 2013

Tempat berkumpul: Stasiun Kereta Api Karakura

Jl. Karakura Jaya Tengah blok B1

Hari/tanggal kembali: Jumat, 18 Juli 2013

Barang bawaan berupa keperluan sehari-hari untuk 10 hari. Makanan dan minuman disediakan oleh penyelenggara. Teknis lomba akan dijelaskan pada hari keberangkatan.

Berminat? Isi saja formulir pendaftaran di balik brosur ini!

Salam cantik en manizz,

Yumichika Ayasegawa

Ketua Panitia terkece

X...X

"Astaga, alay banget salam penutupnya," kata Grimmjow sambil facepalm.

"Daripada itu, lo mau ikut gak, Grimm?" Ichigo nanya ke Grimmjow, tapi entah kenapa tampang Ichigo senyam-senyum maho yaoi mesum jijay gitu, kayak abis yaoi-an sama Hitsugaya.

"I-ichigo? Halo? Lo kenapa? Tampang lo kok gitu sih? Ah, gue jadi takut pergi bareng sama lo!"

"Hihihihihi mhuahahahahahaha!" Ichigo ketawa setan kesamber geledek gitu.

"Gyaaa! Tolong aye mak! Pantera, helep me! Huee! Ichigo kenapa sih?! Woy, gue gak pengen ah ikut lomba ini ma elo!"

Lalu Ichigo berhenti ketawa.

"Yaaaah kok Grimmy gitu sih?"

"Ya kan gue takut liat lo tampangnya horror gitu."

"Ya udah deh, sorry tadi Hichigo tiba-tiba ngerasukin gue. Lo tau nggak, dia pernah ngajakin Hitsu yaoi-an tau! Makanya, tadi gue juga ngerasa dia pasti senyum-senyum najong ke lu, abis, lu juga cakep sih!"

"WOI! Jangan bilang gue cakep! Gue ga homo! Gue waras!" kata Grimmjow sambil melempar Ichigo dari kamarnya ke daerah kumuh Hueco Mundo. (Emang ada?)

"Kyaaa, tapi emang Grimmy cakep kok!"

Terdengar samar-samar suara fangirl Grimmjow entah dari mana asalnya.

Ehem. Back to the story.

"Lo harus ikut, Grimm! Kalau gak nanti anggotanya kagak cukup!"

"Hah? Emang siapa aja yang ikut?"

"Ada gue, Byakuya, Renji, Hitsugaya. Tadinya sih gue mau ngajak Rukia."

"Ooh, terus kenapa ajak gue lagi?"

"Soalnya, Rukia gak bisa..."

X...X

_Flashback..._

"Aahh telpon Rukia ahhh! Sapa tau nih, dia mau ikut! Yes! Huehehehe," kata Ichigo sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi riang.

_Oh Rukia my angel! I'm coming! _Batin Ichigo. Ichigo lalu memencet nomer telpon Rukia.

_Tet tet tet tet tet tet tet_

_Tuuuut..._

_Trek!_

"Halo, selamat malam... Dengan keluarga Kuchiki, ada yang bisa dibantu?" kata suara di seberang sana.

"Iya, ini saya Kurosaki, temannya Rukia. Saya mau bicara dengannya. Apakah dia ada?"

"Oh, Rukia! Ada! Ada, tentu saja! Sebentar ya, Kurosaki-kun."

"Baik, terimakasih."

X...X

"Halo, Ichigo? Tumben lo telpon-telpon gue?"

"Iya nih, Ruk. Oh ya, gue mau tanya, lo mau ikut gak lomba 'Jalan-Jalan Kuis Ria Bahagia'? Soalnya gue pengen ikut, dan lomba ini kan berkelompok, jadi gue ngajak lo gitu."

"Oh, lomba yang sambil jalan-jalan itu! Kapan pelaksanaan lombanya? Oh ya, jangan panggil gue pake 'Ruk'! Kesannya gue maruk gitu, jadi dipanggilnya 'Ruk'! Gue kan gak maruk!"

"Hehe _sorry 'bout that. _Bentar gue liat dulu."

Lalu Ichigo melihat brosurnya.

"Eh Rukia, itu lombanya dari tanggal 8 Juli sampe 18 Juli. Bisa gak?"

"Bentar. Gue liat kalender dulu. Tanggal 8 Juli ya... Ah! Gue ga bisa, Chi! Udah ada janji sama Orihime. _Too bad,_" jawab Rukia. Suaranya terdengar sedih.

"Yaaaah... Ya udah deh. Tar gue ajak temen laen aja. Oke, _bye bye_ Rukia! _Have a good night, babeh_~"

"Eeeerr oke. _Bye too_."

_Flashback end..._

X...X

"Gitu loh, Grimm!"

"Hmm, ya udah deh, gue ikut. Kayaknya asik juga sih! Pikir-pikir buat ngilangin bete."

"Yeaahhh! _Thanks_ banget Grimm!"

"Oke, _you're welcome_!"

Lalu mereka berpelukan seperti sodara, walaupun terkadang mereka kayak ayam sama udang (?).

X...X

* * *

TBC... (:

Bagaimana chapter ini?

_Comment_ ya.

Please review...

Thanks!

-Erin-


	2. Plan 2: Grimmjow's Problem

**Author note: Terimakasih banyak ya buat Hikary-san! Karena menjadi reviewer pertama buat fic ini, Hikary-san akan mendapat gelas dan piring cantik *canda* Terus, buat , makasih juga ya buat reviewnya! Hadiahnya berupa bolpen ganteng (?) *canda* Di chapter ini mungkin humornya gak terlalu terasa, karena Erin masukin kegalauan Grimmjow. Oke lah, enjoy this fic, **_**minna**_**!**

•••••

Jalan-jalan yok, Grimmjow!

•••••

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo lah! Siapa lagi emang?

Warning ada pada chapter sebelumnya ya!

X...X

Pukul 07.00 di rumah Ichigo, Karakura...

_Tititititititit!_

Alarm Ichigo berbunyi dengan cetar membahana seluruh penjuru alam semesta. (Eh maksudnya, kamar Ichigo :p)

"Uuwooh! Udah jam 7! Gimana nih? Aduh aduh mesti cepetan nih!"

Gara-gara Ichigo telat bangun, dia jadi grasak-grusuk sendiri. Celana dalemnya ilang. Yuzu sama Karin udah daritadi berangkat sekolah jadi tidak bisa ngebantu. Isshin? Masih tertidur pules sambil ngorok kayak kebo nyasar di kamar mandi (?). Tapi, Ichigo dapet ide. Ia lalu naik ke atepnya. Tiba-tiba aja, ketika Ichigo buru-buru kocar-kacir lari sana-sini, manjat atep sambil jumpalitan (bukannya tambah telat ya?) Isshin bangun.

"Eh ada apaan? Tuh atep berisik banget!?"

Hal pertama yang Isshin sadari begitu bangun adalah bunyi atep yang berisik gara-gara Ichigo.

"Woii! Ichigo! Turun gak dari atep?! Sekarang! Cepet, kamu itu dah telat tau gak sihh! Iiiih! Jangan repotin babe kamu ya!"

"Ha? Iya pah! Ini lagi nyari kancut aku yang nyangkut di atep!"

Ohh... Ternyata di atep si Ichigo ngambil kancutnya. Masih jadi misteri dunia kenapa bisa ada kancut nyangsang di genteng. Kalo di liat tetangga, malu banget oi! Abis itu Ichigo langsung mandi ples sikat gigi, soalnya kalo gak sikat gigi mulut Ichigo baunya dahsyat bikin bulu kuduk berdiri, soalnya aromanya kayak bau sampah di dalem got. Pokoknya bau banget.

"Pah, aku berangkat ya!"

"Iya, Ichigo! Kamu gak sarapan? Oh papa lupa, kamu telat bangun. Jangan sampe telat sekolah ye!"

"Oke pah..."

Ichigo lalu berlari menuju ke sekolah Karakura. Jarum jam di tangannya sudah menunjukan jam 7.20 padahal jam masuknya Ichigo jam 7.30.

"Hosh, hosh, hosh!"

Pas banget, begitu sampe di depan gerbang sekolah, pintunya belom di tutup.

_Saat jam istirahat..._

"Renji! Nanas, sini lo," Ichigo memanggil Renji.

"Hoh? Apaan? Manggil gua nanas lagi!"

"Nama kelompok kita buat lomba nanti apa?"

"Bah, mana gua tau! Coba panggil yang lain deh."

"Oh ya Ren, gue ngajakin Grimmjow loh," beritahu Ichigo pada Renji.

"Eeehh? Lo ngajak si Espada perut bolong tapi sixpack sampe bikin gua ngiri?"

"Yup!"

"Rukia gimana?"

"Dia dah gue tanya, katanya gak bisa."

"Oooh. Nah, sekarang yang ada di sekolah kita cuma lo, gua, Byakuya, sama Hitsugaya. Grimmjow gimana?"

"Hehe liat aja nanti!" Ichigo optimis.

_Istirahat selesai..._

"Yo, anak-anak!" Ryuken Ishida, si guru biologi menyapa murid-muridnya dengan sapaan khasnya.

"Yo juga Pak!" balas para murid.

"Tau gak siiccchh? Eke mau kenalin murid baru nicchh!" kata Ryuken dengan gaya alay + bencong.

"Haahh? Ciuuuss cyiin? Enelan? Mi apahh?" jawab murid-murid ga kalah alay.

"Mi goreng ayam jamban rasa bulu ketek, anak-anak..."

"Ahahahhaha! Kocak! Aaahaha!" anak-anak tertawa lepas.

"Ya udah, berhenti dulu ya ketawanya, Bapak mau kenalin nih myurid baruhh... Cakep lagi bo! Kalian cemua pastii shuuuka dechh sama diaa! Capcus!"

"Aaaw gitu pak..."

"Hei, masuklah, nak Grimmjow!"

'_Hah? Grimmjow?_' Byakuya, Hitsugaya, dan Renji bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Tapi Ichigo cuma senyum-senyum aja.

"Yoo, gue Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez! Panggil gue dengan Grimm, Grimmy, _or simply _Grimmjow! Senang bertemu kalian!" lalu Grimmjow membungkuk. Para cewek tepar gara-gara liat muka Grimmjow yang cakepnya ga nahan itu. (Author aja udah di rumah sakit gara-gara anemia)

"Kok nama panggilannya ada yang mirip sama nama pendongeng dunia ya?" tanya Hitsugaya lalu dibalas dengan _deathglare_ Grimmjow.

"Grimmy-kun, kamu duduk di belakang dulu ya, sebelahnya si Kira!"

"Iya," jawab Grimmjow dengan males.

"Woeh, Ichigo kok dia bisa di sini?" Byakuya nanya ke Ichigo saking penasarannya.

"Gue yang nyuruh dia sekolah, daripada dia celingak-celinguk cecunguk bengong ga ada kerjaan di Las Noches! Mending sekolah kan? Nambah ilmu gitu lah... Lagian otaknya si Grimmjow kan ada di idung. #ditamparGrimmy Terus ya, biar kita sekalian bisa ngomongin nama kelompok lomba kita. Gue ngajak Grimmjow soalnya."

"Oohh gituuu. Loh, bukannya Rukia yang waktu itu lo ajak?"

"Iya, tapi dia nggak bisa. Katanya, mau pergi sama temennya," jawab Ichigo

"Oh... Eh ngemeng-ngemeng, Grimmjow bayar uang sekolahnya gimana? Nyolong duit?"

"Ya ampun Byakuyaaa... Ya nggaklah! Dia mana mungkin nyolong!"

"Tapi tampangnya si Grimmjow kan kayak preman gitu!"

"Woi, gue yang bayarin uang sekolahnya! Napa emang? Lo mau gantiin gue? Silakan aja! Lo kan duitnya banyak, Bya."

"Ooh."

"Ho-oh," jawab Ichigo.

"Ya udah kita omongin aja nanti, abis pulang sekolah! Tapi di mana ya Chi baiknya?"

"Aduh Byaku, tenang deh, Klinik Kurosaki lengkap fasilitasnya! Mantep lah," kata Ichigo sambil mengangkat jempolnya.

"Bukannya rumah Kuchiki yang lebih lengkap?" kata Hitsugaya tiba-tiba.

"Ha-eh ya gitu... kali. He-hehe!" Ichigo gugup setengah mampus, soalnya, pujaan hati Ichigo, Hitsugaya, lagi ada di deket dia! Ichigo serasa terbang melayang bersama para burung di ember (?).

"Loh, kok lo aneh? Udah ah," ucap Hitsugaya terus abis itu dia langsung ngacir.

"I-ichigo? Lo kenapa?" Byakuya nanya.

"Gue e-eh ga papa kok. Te-tenang aja!"

"Ichi, lo itu kenapa-napa, tuh. Lo mimisan!"

"Haaahh~ Gue ga papa kok, Byaku!"

Tiba-tiba...

"KALIAN, CYIN-CYIN YANG DI BELAKANG JANGAN NGOBROL MULU LAH! EYKE CAPEK TAU NGEDIEMINNYA! CIYUUS!"

Walah, Pak Ryuken marah toh.

"Woi! Matiin caps locknya lahh Pak!" Teriak para murid yang lain, tapi gak dijawab Ryuken.

"Ta-tapi Pak, si Ichigo mimisan! Kasihan," jawab Byakuya.

"Hah? Ya ampun jeng, bilang duoonk dari tadyiii! Udah, cepet ke UKS ya..."

"Oke Pak..."

Pelajaran lalu berlangsung seperti biasa, lalu di sambung dengan istirahat (cepet banget udah istirahat lagi?). Tapi, Ichigo sama Byakuya belom balik-balik ke kelas.

Sementara itu, waktu istirahat, Hitsugaya mulai ngobrol ma Renji.

"Renji!" Hitsugaya manggil Renji.

"Hah? Eh, kenapa?"

"Gue cuma mau bilang, gue kesel!"

"Kesel nape?"

"Tuh! Gara-gara kucing aneh yang sekarang tiba-tiba 'ciluuuk, ba!' di sekolah kita. Terang-terangan lagi," kata Hitsugaya dengan kesel sambil nunjuk Grimmjow yang masih duduk di belakang.

"Lho? Bukannya dia udah kalah sama kita?"

"Iya, tapi tetep gue ga seneng ngeliat dia di sini! Gitu-gitu kan dia bekas musuh kita juga!"

"Yoi. Tapi, udahlah, kita damai sama dia aja lah. Kasian, rata-rata yang sekolah di sini kan Shinigami, pasti ga ada yang mau temenan sama dia!"

"Ya itu kan karna dia Espada! Pasukan Aizen si pengkhianat! Nanti kalo 'kakek' tau kita temenan sama dia gimana?" Hitsugaya sengaja agak kenceng ngomongnya pas bagian terakhir.

"Iih! Hitsu! Ga usah gitu ngomongnya! Dan jangan sebut soutaichou 'kakek'! Lo mau ditangkep dia, dipiara sampe segede gajah bengkak, dikasi bumbu kacang ples kecap manis, abis itu dibakar kayak sate sama Ryujin Jakka sampe mateng, terus dimakan sama semua Shinigami rakus?"

"Gyaaa! Gue sengaja ngomongnya 'kakek' biar si Grimmy dan murid non Shinigami kagak ngerti!" Hitsugaya tereak panik.

"Tapi bisa jadi Grimmjow tau 'kakek' itu sapa!"

"Ah bodo amat. Pokoknya gue ga seneng sama dia! Titik."

Tak disangka-sangka, pembicaraan mereka tadi kedengaran, jelas banget malah, di kuping Grimmjow. Ya tau lah, sebagai kucing, telinga Grimmjow kan tajem banget (Eh itu bukannya anjing ya?). Lebih tajem daripada 'piso dapur' Ichigo (dilempar ma Zangetsu dan Ichigo). Abis itu Hitsu sama Renji keluar dari kelas. Tiba-tiba Grimmjow ngomong, tapi suaranya ga kenceng.

"Iya, gue tau gue ada di pihak musuh, tapi gue kan juga mau temenan sama kalian..."

X...X

Setelah kembali dari UKS, Ichigo dkk ngelanjutin pelajaran. Tapi, Ichigo ngerasa, daritadi ada yang ngeliatan dia dan itu cukup ngebuat dia deg-degan setengah mampus sampe ga bisa konsentrasi belajar.

Ternyata, yang ngeliatin Ichigo...

_Three._

_Two._

_One._

GRIMMJOW.

Sejak kapan Sexta Espada yang keren ini ngeliatin temen sesama jenisnya? Matanya pun terlihat sendu. Ini pemandangan yang luar biasa langka, saudara-saudariku sekalian yang selalu kejedot tembok!

Grimmjow lalu mulai menggumam.

"Ichigo, _only you that I want_..."

Asek dah.

X...X

"Hatssyiiii!"

Suara Ichigo bersin terdengar dari barisan tengah.

"Loh, tumben elu bersin? Gara-gara mimisan ya, Chi?" tanya Renji dengan gak logisnya.

"Enggak ah! Ini kayaknya bersin karena ada yang ngomongin gue deh," jawab Ichigo.

"Ge-er banget lo, Chi!"

"Suer, ini beneran tau Ren!"

"Ya udah sih... _Take it easy_ lah."

X...X

_Teng nong teng nong! Jidat Aizen jenong! Makanannya es tong-tong! _

Semua murid langsung _sweatdropped_ di tempat karena bunyi bel mereka. Sedangkan Author diamukin sama Aizen.

X...X

"Ichigo! Ichigo!" Byakuya manggilin Ichigo kayak anak kecil berenang di tong sampah sambil makan permen kadaluarsa.

"Heh? Kenapa, Bya?"

"Kita-kita ini jadi ke rumah lo gak?"

"Aduuh, jadi dong!"

"Oke! Eh gue panggil yang lain dulu ya," kata Byakuya.

"Sip."

X...X

20 menit kemudian mereka semua sampai di rumah Ichigo. Jalan kaki tentunya. Yang dimaksud dengan mereka adalah Ichigo, Grimmjow, Byakuya, Renji, dan Hitsugaya.

"Aduh, namanya apa ya? Gue bingung," kata Renji kebingungan.

"Sama!" Grimmjow menyahut.

"Oh ya, daripada bingung nama, kita isi formulirnya dulu yuk," Ichigo menyarankan.

"Yok... Tunggu dulu, formulir ini unik. Selain nama, tempat, tanggal lahir, alamat, umur, hobi, ini masih ada yang lain," kata Hitsugaya tiba-tiba.

"Apaan, Hitsu?" Tanya semuanya berbarengan.

"Kolor Grimmjow itu warna pink terus gambarnya Hello Kitty!" Hitsugaya ngomong dengan tampang _innocent_. Niatnya sih mancing-mancing Grimmjow, sekaligus buat ngerjain dia karena Hitsu masih sebel sama Grimmjow.

"Hah? Grimmy...?!"

"Eh, enggak tau! Hitsu asal ngomong doang! Kolor gue bukan gambar Hello Kitty, tapi gambarnya Garfield lagi ngeden di mangkok bareng Mickey Mouse!"

_Krik krik. #awkwardsituation_

Grimmjow ngebuka aibnya.

"Uuupss..." Lalu Grimmjow menutup mulutnya.

"Hhmmphhhhh... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

Semuanya ketawa keras banget sampe Hitsugaya dan Byakuya gebrak-gebrak meja, sampe tetangga komplain, sampe Pak RT menciumi kaki Zaraki, sampe pantatnya Ikkaku terbang ke Rusia, kecuali Grimmjow, yang tentunya _blushing__—_sampe mirip kepiting rebus kecemplung cat merah— karena aibnya ketahuan.

"Woi semuanya! Berhenti ketawa! Tadi gue cuma usil aja! Maksud gue, kita masi harus isi bagian tentang kelebihan yang kita punya! Aduduh... Perut gue sakit kebanyakan ketawa! Hahahahaha! Aduh, aduh!" Hitsugaya berusaha buat ngalihin topik, padahal dia awalnya yang mulai godain Grimmjow, tapi ujung-ujungnya malah tertawa lagi.

"Mhuaahaha! Iya, iya. Udah ah, kita berhenti ketawa. Kasian juga tuh Grimmjow-nya mukanya udah kayak mo nangis! Grimm, jangan nangislah! Lu cowok, lu Espada, kok masi cengeng gitu?" Byakuya menyetujui Hitsugaya.

Beneran, mukanya Grimmjow udah merengut, jadi merah, badannya bergetar, bibirnya nekuk, matanya berkaca-kaca, pokoknya gitulah! Gak kebayang 'kan, Grimmjow yang _cool _tiba-tiba mau nangis?

"Hiks-hiks... Kalian ja-jahat! Hi-hiks!" Grimmjow udah mulai nangis. Persis banget kayak cewek ketinggalan bebek di tengah malem yang terang (?).

"Aaaaaargh! Grimmjow, _sorry_! Tadi itu Hitsugaya cuma becanda! Aduh, jangan nangis dong! Kita minta maaf ya! _Please_, stop nangisnya, jangan begitu mulu," ucap Renji kelabakan setengah mati sampe suaranya kayak orang lagi teriak pake toa.

"Ih, Renji! Jangan teriak-teriak lah! Nanti malah tambah nangis Grimmjow-nya," balas Ichigo.

"Gue, hiks, ga-gak mau i-ikut kalian la-lagi! Hiks! Gue udah susah payah dateng ke dunia manusia, udah berusaha adaptasi..."

_Flashback... (1 minggu yang lalu)_

"Grimm, kita dah sampe nih, di _Human World_! Gue baik hati nih, ngajak lo ke sini, supaya lo gak bengong di Las Noches! Mana kamar lo bau banget lagi!"

"Ih, Stroberi basi! Sialan lo! Ga usah ungkit-ungkit soal kamar gue lagi dong! Nanti lo jadi ga mao sama gue lagi..."

"Hah? Gue?"

"Iya," jawab Grimmjow dengan mantap.

"Hah? Udah ah! Karena lo Espada, mungkin Shinigami yang ada di dunia manusia kurang seneng sama lo. Jadi, jangan kaget kalo sikap mereka agak sinis sama lo. Nah, supaya lo bisa diterima dengan baik sama Byakuya, Hitsu, Renji, dan temen-temen Shinigami yang lain, akan gue kasi tau tips-tipsnya deh!"

"Shinigami? Lho? Mereka ngapain di dunia manusia?"

"Biasalah, tugas patroli."

"Ohh."

"Oke, gue jelasin di kamar gue aja. Yuk, ke rumah gue! Fasilitas selama lo di dunia manusia gue yang tanggung!"

"Stroberi, lo baek banget sih..."

"Hehe! Ichigo gitu!"

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka sampai di rumah Ichigo.

"Pah! Aku pulang! Ini nih, aku bawa temen! Dia baru di Karakura, jadi dia boleh kan tinggal sama kita dulu?"

"Ya boleh dong! Eh tunggu, Papa lagi masak nih! Sekalian ya Papa buatin buat temen kamu," jawab Isshin.

"Sip deh, Pa."

"Itu ayah lo? Baik banget ayah lo... Gue sih, cuma Espada ngebawa sial, jadi gue ga punya orang tua," kata Grimmjow tiba-tiba. Nada bicaranya melankolis banget. Ichigo cengo saking kagetnya. Mulutnya kebuka gueeeede banget, sampe gunungan pup 100 ton bisa masuk ke mulutnya.

"Grimm..."

"Ah! Iya _sorry_, tadi gue ngomong aneh, ngelantur."

"Uuuh... _No problem_. Yuk, naik aja ke kamar gue."

"Oke!"

Sesampainya di kamar Ichigo, si Ichigo ngeluarin buku besar banget.

"Ini buku yang isinya tips-tips tentang cara hidup manusia ples tata kramanya! Coba lo baca, terus ikutin deh apa yang ada di buku itu. Ini dikasi sama papa gue."

"Anjrit! Gede banget! Gue sangka lo piara makhluk hasil kawin silang brontosaurus sama bagong!"

"Pantat lo dibehel Grimm! Gue ga miara makhluk aneh lah! Gila lo."

"Eh? Ya gigi gue dibehel lah!" Bales Grimmjow ga nyambung, (padahal kan giginya gak dibehel)gara-gara kupingnya tiba-tiba budeg bentar.

Lalu, mereka memulai tutorial di buku itu.

"Kalo ketemu orang, bungkukin badan lo, kira-kira 25-30 derajat. Kayak gini nih," ucap Ichigo mengajari Grimmjow.

"Oh..."

Lalu Grimmjow membungkuk, tapi malah kejedot sama Ichigo.

"Aduhh!" Ichigo teriak.

"Ahahaha, sori _man_!"

"Terus, cara makan pake sumpit..."

"Gyaa, susah!"

"Cara berbicara lo, Grimm, itu kasar. Lo harus lebih baik supaya bisa diterima orang-orang."

"Tch. Lagi-lagi gaya bicara gue. Ya udah, gue harus gimana?"

"Lo harus gini... Bla bla bla"

Dan mereka berlatih terus sampai Grimmjow tau banyak tentang hidup manusia biasa.

_Flashback end..._

Lanjut Grimmjow, "...dan gue pi-pikir hidup di... sini lebih baik daripada, hiks, di Hueco Mundo, daripada di Las Noches. Ta-pi, yang gue dapet, cuma... ejekan dari kalian doang! Apa kalian belom bisa nerima kenyataan gue mau bergabung sama kalian? Gue udah tau omongan Renji sama Hitsugaya, kalian ma-masih benci sama gue kan? Karena gue Espada! Musuh kalian! Ngaku aja lo padaan!"

"Grimm! Jujur, gue emang masi benci sama lo! Tapi, gue masi punya harapan, kalo gue nyoba, siapa tau kebencian gue buat lo bisa ilang! Makanya, jangan tinggalin kita! Grimm, gue mohon... Maafin gue, tadi gue niatnya memang mau ngerjain lo," kata Hitsugaya menanggapi Grimmjow. Hitsugaya merasa iba karna dia tau rasanya gak punya temen itu gak enak.

Lalu Grimmjow berlari ke kamarnya dan membanting pintu.

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo berteriak lalu menyusulnya.

"Ichi-" ujar Renji sambil mau nahan Ichigo. Tapi si nanas merah bertato #plak ini di-stop-in sama Byakuya.

"Byakuya-taichou, kalo gak gini..."

"Renji, lo tenang aja. Ichigo pasti bisa nanganin Grimmjow. Makanya, lo kasi semangat! Kayak gini nih," kata Byakuya lalu dia ganti bajunya jadi kayak _cheerleader_ terus ngambil pom-pom.

"GO ICHIGO! GO ICHIGO! GO... ICHIGO! YEAH! ICHIGO pampampam ICHIGO pampampam! Mantabbb! Semangat yah ICHIGO! STROBERI DUREN enak! Ayam presto enak! Ayam goreng enak! Ayam pop nikmat! SIP!"

Byakuya nyemangatin dengan OOC banget.

Sedang yang lain cuma bisa _sweatdropped_. Sedangkan Ichigo masih berusaha buat tenangin Grimmjow. Sedangkan Ishida lagi guling-guling di panci (?).

X...X

TBC...

Chapter ini gimana?

Please review ya...

Thank you.

-Erin-


	3. Plan 3: Mencari Nama

**Author note: Yak, chapter 3! Read and Review ya! Buat yang rajin review, Erin cuma mau ngomong THANKS ya! Erin seneng banget dengan review yang readers beri! Jangan jadi silent reader(s) terus ya, karna kedepannya Erin akan butuh banyak review. Udah deh segitu dulu omongan ni Author yang agak maksa ini. By the way, enjoy this fic! (:**

•••••

Jalan-jalan yok, Grimmjow!

•••••

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo lah! Siapa lagi emang?

(Warning ada di chapter 1)

X...X

"Grimm! Buka pintunya Grimm! Jangan gitu dong! Kita kan mau ngomongin tentang lomba itu, dan mereka kan cuma bercanda tadi!" Teriak Ichigo sambil gedor-gedor pintu kamar sampe mau copot. Kalo copot pintunya, bisa-bisa Isshin ngamuk kayak hewan lepas dari kotak makan (?).

"Ya gue tau sih mereka becanda doang! Tapi lo ga tau kan gimana perasaan gue? Sakit tau ga," jawab Grimmjow dari dalem kamar. Grimmjow udah sempet beresin barang-barangnya sama harta bendanya,(baca: underwear sama foto Ichigo) mau pergi gitu, tapi dia mikir lagi, 'Gue harus ke mana ya kalo pergi? Kan udah ga ada yang mau nerima gue. Yang ada, cuma Ichigo yang _care_ sama gue.' Waktu si Grimmjow mikirin kalimat terakhir dia _blushing._

"Grimm, buka dong pintunya..."

"Ya udah, gue buka deh, Chi."

_Cklek!_

"Grimm, gue masuk ya," kata Ichigo begitu Grimmjow ngebuka pintunya. Dia masi bisa ngeliat Grimmjow ngusep air matanya.

"He-eh."

Lalu Ichigo duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur, di samping Grimmjow.

"Grimm, gue minta tolong yah, jangan nangis lagi. Gue kan ikutan sedih ngeliat lo gitu," ujar Ichigo ngebuka obrolan sama Grimmjow kita yang galau sambil mengelus-ngelus punggungnya, buat nenangin dia.

"Iya, gue ngerti Chi, cuma ya...nggak enak aja digituin... Dulu aja, sebelom gue jadi Espada, sebelom jadi Arrancar, pas gue masih Adjuchas, dikatain mulu, badan gue kecil lah, cacat lah, apa lah gitu! Makanya, gue sensitip banget sama ejekan orang. Itu selalu ngebekas buat gue."

"Hmmm, _I know why you are crying like that, I guess_."

"Iye."

"Nah, Grimm, lo inget gak yang gue bilangin ke lo waktu pertama kali dateng ke sini? Hn?"

"Yang itu? Y-ya gue inget lah," jawab Grimmjow, tapi tampangnya gak meyakinkan, persis tampang Komamura kalo disodorin muntahnya Gin yang baru abis makanin sepatu yang gak kerawat **1 abad**.

"Ah tampang lo nggak meyakinkan gitu. Gue kasi tau deh. Jadi, inget-inget deh, gue pernah ngomong gini ke lo: 'Karena lo Espada, mungkin Shinigami yang ada di dunia manusia kurang seneng sama lo. Jadi, jangan kaget kalo sikap mereka agak sinis sama lo.' Yang itu loh."

"Oh yang itu."

"Iya, makanya, kalo mereka gitu sama lo karena mereka belom bisa nerima lo di sini. Terima keadaan dulu, Grimm. Mereka masi kaget gitu lah, kok tiba-tiba lo ada di sini. Lo usahain aja, supaya lo kelihatan baik dan menyenangkan di mata mereka. Pasti mereka udah nggak nganggep lo musuh lagi. Mungkin Hitsu begitu soalnya dia memang benci Espada gara-gara si Luppi bencong-ekstrim-yang-celalu-cintah-warna-pink Antena yang ngelukain temen-temennya si Hitsugaya."

"Eh bukan antena, tapi 'antenor'. Dan gue setuju sama julukan bencong buat Luppi jelek tapi sok cantik! Cuih, untung dah gue bunuh," balas Grimmjow dengan semangat, udah gak sedih lagi.

"Ya pokoknya gitu lah... Oh, betewe, gue seneng lo udah ga sedih sama nangis lagi."

"Haha ya gitu lah. Ngobrol sama lo ngilangin kegalauan gue. Kayaknya obat buat gue cuma elo. _Thanks_ ya Chi! _You're the best_," bales Grimmjow sambil ngerangkul bahu Ichigo.

"Bagus deh. Yuk kita keluar, kita temuin temen-temen lagi ya."

"Oke."

_Cklek!_

"Lha kok pintunya ndak bisa dibuka, Chi? Ada apa 'e ini 'rek?" Tanya Grimmjow.

"Bentar ye. Gue coba buka dulu."

_Gredek gredek!_

"Eh iya, Grimm! Kok kagak bisa dibuka? Ente apain nih pintunya?"

"Aduh, mana gua tau? Ini gue tanya lo, lo malah nanya balik! Gimane sich?"

"Aduuh! Mampus, nggak bisa kebuka! Aaarggh! Kita kekunci! Ah, kampret ni pintu!"

"Woi, ngapain lo manggil Ulqui? Dia kan lagi asik ngupil bareng Starrk di apartemennya si Ishida," seru Grimmjow ga nyambung saking paniknya.

Ichigo mencoba terus membuka pintu dengan semangat '45 sambil ngebawa-bawa **beha** punya Sado/Chad (?).

"Ah, lama lo Stroberi! Gue pake **Gran Ray Cero** aja ya! Lebih cepat, praktis, hemat, dan nikmat!" kata Grimmjow mirip orang lagi promosi barang dagangan.

"Eh Grimmy jangan! Nanti pintunya rusak gue bisa kena marah sama papa! Gyaaa! Grimm, _stop it_!"

"Heeaaaaaaa... Gran Ray Cero!"

**Bleeeddaaaaaaarrrrrr!**

Pintu kamar tamu tempat si Grimmjow tinggal selama ini ancur sama jebol.

"Aaaaaaarghhh! Grimmjow! Di belakang pin-"

"Udah, yang penting kebuka kan Chi?"

"Iya sih, tapi, liat dong di balik pintu ada sapa!"

"Waduuuh!"

Ternyata, daritadi Ichigo sama Grimmjow di dalem kamar, ada yang nguping pembicaraan mereka di balik pintu kamar. Yang nguping ya Byakuya, Hitsugaya, sama Renji, so pasti Ichigo sama Grimmjow sama sekali enggak tau.

"Aaaaw... Adududuh! Grimmjow, lu gila ya mau bunuh kita semua? Hah? Liat nih rambut gue sekarang jadi kayak kena bom atom!" Byakuya ngomong sambil kasih _deathglare._

"_Etto_... Gue ga sengaja! Abis pintunya kekunci, jadi gak bisa dibuka! Makanya gue pake Cero," timpal Grimmjow, ngasi penjelasan.

"Tapi enggak usah pake Gran Ray Cero juga kaleee!"

"Ya_ sorry_ lah!"

Hitsugaya masi nyungsep di lantai, kepalanya benjol gara-gara mental terus kejedot lantai waktu si Grimmjow pake Cero. Sedangkan Renji entah mental kemana. Ke _septic tank_ kali?

"Nggghh... Loh? Gue masi idup? Tadi ada ledakan gede banget, gue pikir gue udah mati," kata Hitsu dengan tampang_ innocent_ kayak biasa. Dia baru aja sadar.

"Woii! Ini napa pala gue benjol! Uhuhuhuhu, kepala gue yang oentjoeh! Huhuhuhu," lanjut Hitsugaya.

"Adooh! Sori Hitsu! Itu gara-gara Cero gue."

"Oiii! Grimmjow! Pala gue lo apain?"

"Ih, barusan aja gue bilang itu gara-gara Cero gue."

"Hah? Buset," ujar Hitsugaya abis itu dia langsung ke sofa terdekat buat rebahan.

Abis itu giliran Renji yang sadar.

"Eeeeeennggghhhh... Uuugggh... Pupnya gak mau keluar! Uuughhh! Hosh hosh hosh! Uuuugh... Plung! Aaah...lega..."

Eh nggak deh, kayaknya dia dah sadar duluan.

Loh tapi kok malah kayak orang ngeden? Oalah, ternyata, Renji mental ke toilet, ngepas lagi di atas kloset begitu Gran Ray Cero si Grimmjow dikeluarin. Jadi Renji sekalian pup gitu.

"Renjiiiii! Ih jorok lu! Bau tau!" Teriak semuanya.

"Aduh maap, abis perut gue udah mules banget!"

"Ya udah ya udah..."

Tiba-tiba, Isshin teriak dari ruang prakteknya.

"Anak-anak! Tadi itu ada apa? Berisik banget!"

"Gak papa kok om! Cuma ledakan kecil doang kok! _No problem up here_! Cuma pintu kamar tamu yang rusak 'dikit'!"

"Oh... Ya udah, kalo rusak dikit mah gak masalah deh. Nanti om betulin. Grimm, kamu sama Ichigo sama temen-temen baik-baik ya," jawab Isshin yang nggak tau keadaan pintu yang sebenernya.

"Oke om!"

Abis Hitsugaya, Byakuya, sama Renji mengistirahatkan diri dari Cero Grimmjow, mereka lanjut diskusi lagi.

"Sebenernya, gue tau kenapa tadi kalian bilang kekunci di dalem kamar," kata si Hitsu.

"Gue kasi tau aja ye," bisik Hitsu ke Renji sama Byakuya. Lalu Renji dan Byakuya ngasih anggukan, isyarat kalo mereka setuju.

"Hah? Emang kenapa?"

"Tadi, gue, Byakuya, sama Renji nguping lo berdua, pas di depan pintu kalian. Nah, makanya pintunya kagak bisa dibuka karena ada kita di balik pintu kamar lo!"

"Astaga! Pantesan aja! Tau gitu, gue ga usah pake Cero. Yang Gran Rey pula! Ah, buang-buang tenaga aja," jawab Grimmjow.

"_What_? Nguping? Lo ngapain ngupingin gue sama Grimmjow? Hah?" Ichigo marah-marah.

"Ya kita kan pengen tau apa yang kalian omongin, ato gak...yang kalian lakukan!"

"Woi Hitsu, gue sama Grimmjow ga ngelakuin 'itu'! Lo masi trauma ya gara-gara diajakin yaoi bareng Hichigo sampe ngungkit-ngungkit ke situ segala?"

"_Maybe_."

"Ohh."

"Udah, udah. Sekarang kita omongin tentang nama kelompok kita," seru Byakuya.

"Yuk. Coba, siapa yang punya usul?" Ichigo nambahin kata-kata Byakuya.

Renji lalu ngangkat pisang. Eh, mengacungkan jari maksudnya.

"Chi, gimana kalo namanya Pria Dong Dong?"

"Idih, aneh! Kesannya kita ini otaknya dong dong alias dongo. Kan kita gak ada yang dongo, kecuali lu Ren."

"Awas lu stroberi yang doyan lem gajah!"

Sekarang giliran Hitsugaya.

"Chi, namanya Semangka 4ever ajah!"

"Nggak deh, kan cuma lo doang yang cinta semangka. Gue kan cinta beha Sado."

"Najis lu Chi," timpal Grimmjow.

Giliran Byakuya...

"Ehem, usul gue yaitu Laki-laki Monyong Pake Boxer Polkadot Ijo-Pink."

Semua langsung _sweatdropped _sambil loncat-loncat terus menggelepar kayak pocong kelindes _bulldozer_. Renji langsung pingsan gara-gara _shock_ luar biasa karena taichou-nya bisa ngomong kayak gitu.

"Aduh, nggak deh Bya. _Next_!"

Byakuya, yang usulnya ditolak sama Ichigo langsung nangis guling-guling, nangis kejer, tereak-tereak 'Mama, aku mau nyusu, tapi susunya susu piranha!(?) Bukan susu sapi!'

Giliran Grimmjow...

"Grimm, usul lo apa?" Tanya Ichigo antusias.

"Uuuh... Kalo gini: Manusia Kucing Garuk-garuk Pantat? Oke gak?"

"Grimm, kita bukan manusia kucing dan kita gak suka garuk-garuk pantat!"

"Ya ampun! Jadinya apa dong?" Hitsu frustrasi.

"Haduh... Mana gue juga nggak ada ide," kata Ichigo.

"Ya elah, kita sebut deh nama yang ngepas buat kita-kita, terus kalo bisa yang kreatif! Ini masuk penilaian dalam lomba tau!" Lanjut Ichigo memerintahkan semua anggotanya.

"Pantat miring!"

"Orang gila kutuan!"

"Pria macho!"

"Gadis jigongan!"

"Makhluk luar angkasa labil!"

"Kebo sakit!"

"Cowok dakian!"

"Manusia bau ketek!"

"Pisang goreng saos sambel!"

"Kaki bau apek!"

"Gembel mabok!"

"Badut bercelana longgar!"

"Anak tukang becak!"

"Babon ngupil!"

"AAARRGHHH! Stop lo semua!" Tereak Ichigo tiba-tiba.

"Eh, caps-nya dimatiin dong! Ngeganggu gue lagi bobo nih ah!" Starrk teriak entah dari mana asalnya, padahal tadi dia lagi ngupil bareng Ulquiorra.

"Uuuh, _sorry_, Starrk."

"Lho kok gitu? Bukannya lo yang nyuruh kita buat nyari nama?" Bales Renji.

"Ya iya sih, tapi yang kalian sebutin ngaco semua!"

"Terus? Apa dong Chi? Kan kita bingung, makanya asal ngomong," timpal Grimmjow.

"Apa ya..."

Setelah mereka semua mandi kembang 7 rupa, makan tikus got, pergi ke mbah dukun, ke Malaysia(apa hubungannya?), minum es teh, bikin PR, browsing, berenang di lumpur, mencari singa ajaib, manjat pohon pisang, jilatin dahi alien, makanin pup monyet, ngejer orang gila, ngegali kubur, dan lain lain, (maksud Author: setelah mereka berpikir keras)akhirnya, mereka nemu sebuah nama yang asoy banget. Nama kelompok mereka:

COGATAKU. Itu adalah sebuah singkatan. Kepanjangannya ada 2 kemungkinan:

1. Cowok ganteng otaku

2. Cowok ganteng tapi kutuan (asumsi Author sih anggota kelompoknya cakep semua, kecuali Renji yang kutuan. #digebukRenji)

Mantap.

Abis itu, mereka semua pulang.

X...X

Malem harinya...

"GRIMMJOW! Siapa yang ngerusakin pintu kamar tamu om sampe kayak gini sih?"

Grimmjow sih udah ngungsi duluan di kamar Ichigo dengan selamat sejahtera dari amukan Isshin yang gak ketolongan. Karena Grimmjow ga mungkin tidur seranjang sama Ichigo (kan kasurnya Ichigo ukurannya yang single bed), Grimmjow udah ngebawa ekstra 1 _futon_ buat dia.

Jadi, malem itu Grimmjow tidur sekamar sama Ichigo! Bayangin deh, gimana perasaan Grimmjow, dia pasti ngerasa seneng luar biasa, bisa sekamar sama (calon) pasangannya walaupun ada tragedi tadi siang.

X...X

Besoknya, mereka ngumpul bareng lagi.

"Oke, gue tulis di formulir ini nama kelompoknya Cogataku ya. Lagipula kita kan otaku," kata Ichigo sambil nyari-nyari bolpennya. Bener, mereka semua otaku. Mereka semua suka sama Sailor Moon sama anime-anime ber-genre shōjo lainnya, misalnya Mermaid Melody. Kalo Grimmjow kan suka Hello Kitty, kan sama-sama kitty :3 (Grimmjow: Ah author lo gimana sih? Gue mungkin sebangsa kucing, tapi gue kan ga suka Hello Kitty! Jangan ingetin gue sama tragedi kolor Hello Kitty dong!)

"Ah mendingan otak-otak, lebih enak. Pake saos kacang sama sambel lebih enak lagi," kata Hitsugaya.

"Ah elo pikirannya makanan mulu!"

"Ya gue kan lagi lapar! Hehehehehe," jawab Hitsugaya.

"Oke dah! Berarti urusan nama udah selesai ya," kata Ichigo setengah teriak.

"Yeah!"

"Sekarang, kita udah mulai bisa _packing _ya."

"Sip dah... Kalo gitu, kita pamit pulang ya Chi, kan mau packing hehe. Bye-bye!" Pamit Renji.

"Tunggu, lo pada kayak ngelupain sesuatu deh!" Kata si Byakuya tiba-tiba.

"Hah? Emang apaan?" Jawab Grimmjow.

"Kita mau pergi kan 10 hari, udah dapet ijin belom dari sekolah?"

"OH IYA!"

"Grimm, matiin tu caps lock. Tenang deh, cemans-cemansku yang imyuuut, Hitsugaya sudyah dapat kok surat ijinnyaah! Gampang deh kalo Hitsu yang mintain. Hihi," ujar si Hitsugaya dengan alaynya.

Gubrak! Semua temennya Hitsu pingsan.

Kayaknya Hitsu minta surat ijin sama kepala sekolah, Ginrei Kuchiki, yang adalah temen deket Ryuken. Sepertinya Ryuken nularin sifat bancinya ke Ginrei, terus ditularin lagi ke Hitsu. Konyol.

X...X

_Kamus mini:_

_1. Futon: alas tidur, semacam kasur lipat khas Jepang._

_2. Otaku: penggemar berat anime_

_3. Shōjo: hal-hal berkaitan dengan wanita/feminin_

Kamus mininya Erin buat dengan sudut pandang Erin, kalau kurang ngerti silakan bertanya dengan om Google.

TBC... :)

Please _comment_ and _review_ ya...

Kasih tau kalo Erin ada yang salah dalam fic ini.

Thank you!

-Erin-


	4. Plan 4: Packing

**Author note: Chapter 4~ Enjoy! Please read and review! Jangan jadi silent readers terus! :) **

**Extra warning: Mulai dari chapter 5 tolong kasih request pertanyaannya yah! Thanks :D**

**Jawaban review:**

**Maru Diamond: **Sip dah, mari kita buat GrimmIchi makin eksis! Huahahaha! Hidup GrimmIchi! Hidup sate! (?)

**Hikary Cresenti Ravenia: **Iya, aku sempet salah posting. Emang sih yang cakep cocok buat diparodiin! =D (semua chara Bleach yang cakep: Author stress sama gila lo!)

**Ryaaa-chan: **Iya, tokoh utama Grimmjow dong! *berbinar* Oke, ini udah dilanjutin ya!

**Andiandi: **Makasih infonya! :)

* * *

X...X

•••••

Jalan-jalan yok, Grimmjow!

•••••

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo lah! Siapa lagi emang?

(Warning ada di chapter 1)

X...X

Setelah semua pulang dari rumah Ichi, kecuali Ichigo dan Grimmjow tentunya, mereka pada ngambil kertas terus nulis barang-barang apa aja yang perlu mereka bawa. Saat _event _ini peserta ga usah bawa makanan, karena konsumsi ples akomodasi udahdisiapin sama panitia.

X...X

Di rumah Ichigo dan Grimmjow... Lebih tepatnya: kamar Ichigo...

"Stroberi, apa aja nih yang perlu kita bawa? Gue mau nulisin nih," kata Grimmjow.

"Ah, lo ga usah nulis. Gue ajah, kan tulisan lo kayak cakar kucing kelelep minyak goreng!"

"Ngaco lo Chi! Tulisan gue rapi tau!"

"Terserah lu aja lah, yang penting gue maunya tulisan lo bisa kebaca! Titik!" teriak Ichigo.

"Kenapa gak koma aja?"

"Ah lu bikin pusing, Grimm," bales Ichigo sambil makan kripik.

"Ya udah sih! Lo nyimpen kertas di mana Chi?"

"Tuh, di laci!" kata Ichigo sambil nunjuk laci mejanya. Rupanya Grimmjow kita yang keceeeh ini salah sangka. Dipikirnya Ichigo nunjuk laci di bawah lemari, bukan yang laci meja, makanya dia buka tuh laci lemari dan Grimmjow langsung dibawa ke UGD karena kanker idung stadium akhir! (Ga nyambung dan lebay banget -_-)

Nggak lah, maksudnya Grimmjow kaget karena begitu dia buka tuh laci di bawah lemari isinya kancut sama kutang Ichigo yang astaganagabonacintarongrongbahagia udah bulukan, kusam dan basah! Baunya udah asem lagi!

"Ichigooo! Ini apaan di laci lo? Hah?" ucap Grimmjow nyerocos cepet banget sambil ngangkat-ngangkat salah satu kutang Ichigo.

"Weeeks! Itu tempat daleman gue yang kotor! Yang bekas gue pake! Biasa gue tumpukin dulu di situ seminggu, baru gue kasih Yuzu buat dicuciin! Ngapain lo buka? Cepetan tutup lacinya! Bau woi!" ucap Ichigo kenceng banget sambil nutup idungnya. Masa gak tahan sama bau sendiri sih Chi? :p

"Gue sangka lo nyimpen kertas di situ!" bales Grimmjow gak kalah kencing. Eh, kenceng maksudnya.

"Ya kagaklah! Kan tadi gue nunjuk ke laci meja!"

"Aaaarghh! Ya udah, gue balikin nih kutang lo! Hoeeks tangan gue jadi bau! Gue ke toilet dulu yaps, mau cuci tangan," ujar Grimmjow pengen cepet-cepet ngebersihin dirinya.

"Iye! Cepet balik yach ciiin!" kata Ichigo dari dalem kamarnya.

"Ho-oh!"

Begitu si Grimmjow nutup pintunya, Ichigo langsung komat-kamit sendiri.

"Lo unyu deh Grimm kalo marah! Fufufu. _Really sweet_."

Oho, jangan-jangan Ichigo sang stroberi perkasa ini punya perasaan yang sama pada Grimmjow sang Espada kucing yang merana ini?

Tak berapa lama Grimmjow balik dari toilet dan kali ini mereka serius buat nge-_list_ apa aja yang perlu mereka bawa.

"_So, what should we take with us_?"

"Ah ga usah pake bahasa Inggris ah! Males gue hehe," kata Grimmjow.

"Ya gue kan agak blasteran, makanya ngomongnya kadang-kadang keselip sama bahasa Inggris," jawab Ichigo dengan kalem sambil mengulum mulutnya.

"Blasteran sama mana lo? Gue namanya aja nama orang Spanyol (bener gak?), tapi ga ngomong bahasa itu tuh!" sahut Grimmjow.

"Guecuma bercanda lah Grimm! Gue ga blasteran manapun! Cuma ya waktu SD gue kan _international school_!"

"Oh, keren banget lu! Enak ya..."

"Hehe. Kita mulai ya. Pertama kita butuh baju, kira-kira 100 pasang. Cukup gak?" tanya Ichigo dengan lugu.

"Cukup? Ya nggak lah! Kebanyakan tau! Lo pikir kita mau ngapaen? Cinta 1000 malem hah?" Grimmjow OOC parah.

"Kalo sama Grimmy gapapa khaan?" bales Ichigo dengan lebay dan gaya melambai dengan latar belakang bling-bling.

"Tch._ Shut up you fool!_" gara-gara emosi kata-kata andalan Grimmjow (yang menurut Ichigo kasar) keluar lagi.

"Ah! Grimmjow! Hentikan kata-kata kasar lo itu! Gue udah bilang kan jangan ngomong kek gitu lagi!"

"_So-sorry_."

"Huumm ya udeh. Lanjut lagi aja," sembur Ichigo berusaha ngeganti suasana.

"Ini... kita perlu alat mandi, parfum, baju tidur, payung, tongkat, _lipstick_, cat tembok, jaket, uang, senter, sendal, kulkas, panci, alat tulis, jus (?), memo, HP, kantong plastik buat sampah, buku, _charger_ HP, _deodorant_, baju ganti, karet rambut, buku bacaan, obat anti mabok perjalanan, _zanpakutou_ kita, sisir, kloset, _hair gel_, beha (?), ayam(?), sarung, tenda, matras, _underwear_... Apa lagi ya?" Ichigo berusaha mikir-mikir perlu apa lagi sambil tepok-tepok jidatnya.

"Oi Chi..." kata Grimmjow tiba-tiba.

"Napa?"

"Itu... Bawaannya lo mau mudik, kemping, pacaran, naek jamban (?), ato lomba sih? Ngapaen lo bawa tenda!? Kan akomodasi segala macem udah disiapin sama panitia!"

"Oh. Gue lupa," bales Ichigo seakan tak bersalah.

"Parah lo Stroberi."

"Bodo! Lanjuuuut!"

Abis itu mereka lanjutin lagi _packing time_ mereka, diselingin sama candaan mereka berdua. Ichigo sama Grimmjow makin akrab. Mereka berdua sempet pukul-pukulan, lempar-lemparan bantal, teriak-teriak, jatoh dari ranjang Ichigo, guling-guling di lante, kekunci di dalem lemari, gedor-gedor pintu, gelendotan di tiang listrik, sampe hampir ciuman. Karin taunya seorang _fujoshi_, jadi, begitu dia tau si Ichigo ma Grimmjow deket, Karin bertekad bikin** satu album** yang isinya **GrimmIchi** semua, terus bikin _scrapbook_. Nah, waktu Grimmjow sama Ichigo _packing_, Karin diem-diem nyelinap ke kamar Ichigo tempat mereka _packing_, terus Karin kalap foto-foto mereka berdua sambil ketawa cekikikan penuh ke-_fujoshi-_an. Bodohnya, Grimmjow dan Ichigo sama sekali gak sadar kalo mereka berdua daritadi difotoin terus sama si Karin.

"Ahahahahahahaha! Gue dapet nih _romantic moment_ mereka! Mhuahahahahahaha! Lanjutkan, Ichi-nii! Kamu pasti bisa! Muhehehehe," Karin ketawa dalem hatinya.

X...X

1000 jam kemudian...

Ya enggak lah.

Maksudnya 3 jam kemudian, Grimmjow dan Ichigo selesai _packing_. Berhubung Grimmjow ga bawa apa-apa ketika ke _Real World_, Ichigo berbaik hati minjemin beberapa barang-barangnya ke Grimmjow, misalnya koper Ichigo yang udah agak lusuh, baju-bajunya, perlengkapan mandi, gerobak (?), sama perlengkapan lain yang mereka butuh. Cuma, Ichigo jadi agak males kalo minjemin CD (baca: celana dalem) sama kutangnya ke Grimmjow, ya gara-gara kejadian tadi pas Grimmjow nemuin "harta" Ichigo di laci. Tapi Ichigo mikir lagi, nanti kalo dia gak kasih aneka _underwear_nya itu ke Grimmy, terus Grimmjow gimana? Pake daun apa? Akhirnya Ichigo mutusin buat ngajak Grimmjow ke minimarket terdeket buat beli CD dan kawan-kawan.

X...X

"Pa! Papa! Ada telpon," teriak Yuzu.

"Dari siapa?" Isshin yang lagi makan langsung beranjak dari kursinya.

"Gak tau sih, tapi suaranya kayak kasir di minimarket langganan kita."

"Ya sudah, papa angkat ya," jawab Isshin sambil ngambil telpon dari tangan Yuzu.

"Halo," sapa Isshin.

"I-iya! Selamat sore Pak! Apakah ini Isshin Kurosaki?" suara di ujung lain terdengar panik.

"Iya. Ada apa sih sebenernya?"

"_Ano_... Apakah ada anak remaja di rumah Anda yang namanya Grimmjow? Sama Ichigo?"

Terdengar dari telepon itu oleh Isshin suara teriakan orang-orang yang ramenya ngelebihin Nnoitra yang teriak karena kejedot TV terus digigit sama anjing rabies overdosis.

"Iya, ada. Ichigo itu anak saya, kalo Grimmjow itu temennya Ichigo yang numpang tinggal di rumah saya. Kenapa memangnya?"

"Mereka membuat keributan di minimarket in- GYAAA!"

"Halo? Helooooowwwhh? Halooww sendal sw*llow? Nyaman dipakai?" kata Isshin bingung gara-gara jati dirinya ikutan ilang juga.

_Tut tut tut..._

"Loh kok mati?"

Karena dapet firasat buruk, Isshin buru-buru ke sana dan...

"GRIMMJOW! Apa yang kau lakukan? Ni minimarket napa jadi ancur?" Isshin berteriak kenceng banget. Isshin kaget ngeliat keadaan minimarket naas itu. Penjaga minimarketnya udah tepar di lantai, gak tau masi hidup atau apa. Ichigo cuma melongo doang ngeliatin bokapnya itu sampe ada jerapah masuk ke mulutnya.

"Pah, Grimmjow tadi... eeeerr... ituuu, dia ngamuk lagi!" ucap Ichigo berusaha ngasih penjelasan.

"Uapaaah?! Ngamuk? Lagi?"

"Iya, tadi tuh dia nyari ce-de, terus karena ga tau di rak sebelah mana, dia ngobrak-ngabrik satu minimarket sambil marah-marah!"

Alasan yang konyol ya buat marah. Mungkin Grimmjow udah mulai terbiasa hidup di dunia manusia jadinya gara-gara celana dalem aja bisa ngamuk.

"Astaga nak Grimmjow! Hiiih! Bikin ribet aja sih!" lalu Isshin ngejewer telinga Grimmjow.

"Adudududuh! Au au au! Sakit! Aduh!" Grimmjow meringis kesakitan.

"Ya sapa suruh ngancurin ini minimarket? Nanti kalo ada apa-apa om yang disuruh nanggung biaya kerugian ini tauk!"

"Aduuuh... Sori banget! Tadi aku kelepasan, om! Lepasin jewerannya dong! Telinga Grimm udah sakit nih!"

"Ya sudahlah! Mari kita berharap staff minimarket ini tiba-tiba lupa apa yang terjadi tadi!" kata Isshin menyumpahi semua petugas minimarket malang itu gak inget apapun soal ini sambil melepaskan tangannya dari telinga Grimmjow.

"I-iya. Kita pulang yuk," saran Ichigo.

"Iye," jawab Grimmjow.

X...X

Sesampainya di rumah...

"Grimm, lain kali jangan gitu ya! Gue takut nanti papa malah ngusir lo dari sini. Kalo lo diusir, lo mau tinggal di mana? Papa gue tuh ga suka pembuat onar asal lo tau," kata Ichigo ngajakin Grimmjow ngobrol.

"Iya, _sorry_ banget, tadi gue bener-bener kelepasan! Gue agak susah ngontrol emosi soalnya," balas Grimmjow.

"Ooh, ya udah, lo bilang _sorry_-nya jangan ke gue. Tapi ke papa gue dan pihak minimarket. Tau gak, papa khawatir banget kita kenapa-napa tadi itu."

Grimmjow cuma bisa menunduk aja. Dia ngerasa ga enak banget. Dia merasa udah ngerepotin Ichigo dan keluarganya sejak dateng ke _Real World_. Keluarga Ichigo udah mau nampung dan mengeluarkan biaya buat dia hidup, tapi dia malah bikin kaco keadaan.

"Hei Grimmy, _are you alright_?"

"_I'm fine_, Chi. _I'm just_... gue cuma merasa ga enak udah bikin repot lu sama keluarga lu. Udah berapa kali gue bikin kekacauan di sini?" ujar Grimmjow panjang lebar, mukanya udah gak sedep dimakan. (Ya iyalah!) Maksudnya, udah gak enak diliat, dia mukanya kucel gitu.

"Kami bisa maklum kok, Grimm. Kami sekeluarga tau kalo lo itu kesepian, ga ada temen. Temen-temen Espada lo udah ga tau nasibnya gimana. Nah, kalo orang kesepian, kan apapun bisa terjadi, bahkan sampe ngamuk gara-gara hal konyol kayak ce-de, misalnya lo gitu."

_Tok tok tok!_

"Ichi-nii! Grimm-nii! Makan malam sudah siap!" seru Yuzu dari luar.

"Iya, bentar lagi turun kok!" bales Ichigo. Kamar Ichigo ada di lante dua, dan, oh _for your info_ aja nih, sampe sekarang Grimmjow masih numpang di kamar Ichigo lho! *_grins_ ala fujoshi*

"Chi, gue gak ikut makan ya. Gue... tiba-tiba gak selera makan nih."

"Loh kok gitu sih Grimm? Nanti lo sakit lho kalo gak makan! Ato lo mau makan wh*skas? Gue punya banyak," ucap Ichigo ngasih nasehat kayak ibu-ibu paruh konde (?) kebanyakan makan sabun, abis itu narik tangan Grimmjow. _So sweet!_

"Oi stroberi duren! Stop! Ngapain narik tangan gue?"

"Ah udahlah, kita kan mau makan! Udah malem juga kan? Daripada lo gak makan sampe besok? Muka lo juga ga usah kusut gitu lah! Mau disetrika biar gak kusut? Sini!" ucap Ichigo dengan agak ketus soalnya dia daritadi ngeliat muka Grimmjow cemberut mulu.

"Ahh! Jangan! Nanti muka ganteng gue gosong, bego."

Lalu mereka berdua turun.

X...X

"Haii! Kita udah turun nih! Menu makannya apa?" kata Ichigo dengan riang gembira, berharap Grimmy jadi seneng lagi, tapi kayaknya kagak terlalu ngefek.

"Eh, anak-anak cowok papah udah turun! Sini, sini, makan yok! Yuzu hari ini masak kare pake karet sama karbol lho! Enak lagi!" Isshin tereak gak mikir.

"Ih papa! Ini bukan karet dan karbol! Ini daging sama wortel!" Karin ngebantah, sedangkan Yuzu udah mau nangis _mustard_ gara-gara masakannya disangka karet plus karbol.

"Hah? Karet? Karbol?" tanya Grimmjow _sweatdropped_.

"IYACH! Cepet makan, enak tau! Aaaam nyam, nyam, nyam! WOW!"

Isshin lalu jumpalitan ria.

Semuanya langsung _sweatdropped_.

Ichigo cengo.

"Papa gue dah gila Grimm, jangan dipikirin ya," sahut Ichigo juga ikutan _sweatdropped_.

"O-oke lah."

Mereka semua kemudian menyantap makanan mereka masing-masing. Sepertinya sih, Isshin udah lupa tragedi minimarket tadi. Baguslah.

X...X

Sementara itu di rumah Hitsugaya, Hitsu semangat banget _packing_! Kamarnya aja sampe-sampe kayak kapal meledak karena dia bongkar lemarinya yang gedenya luar biasa. Sepupunya yang kebetulan serumah dengannya, Momo Hinamori cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat dia. Mamanya, Matsumoto kebetulan ada di rumah, dan ini reaksi mamanya:

"TOSHIRO HITSUGAYA! Apa yang kamu lakukan di kamarmu hah? Kamu kurang dikasi apa sih sampe berantakan gitu kamarnya? Kurang sapu? Ato pengharum ruangan? Ato robot buat beresin ruangannya? Ato kerupuk?"

Terus, Hitsugaya menjawab mamanya,"Ma, waktu mama udah abis! Saya tau siapa kamu! Silahkan saja mama siapkan sapu dan kawannya buat saya! Hei, lihat mata saya ma! Saya tidak takut! DE-MI TU-HAN!"

_Braaaak!_

Hitsu menggebrak meja.

"Kamu anak apa sih, Hitsu? Ngikutin gaya ariyah pakewig aja! Udah ah, capek mama sama kamu," bales mamanya yang udah jadi eceng gondok (?).

Karena merasa menang adu mulut yang singkat dari mamanya, Hitsu lanjutin lagi _packing_nya sambil bersiul ria. Dan tambah ngancurin kamarnya yang udah berantakan. Tiba-tiba aja, iPhone si Hitsugaya geter-geter, terus bunyi. Dia dapet _mention_ dari Twitter.

"Siapa yang _mention_ gue?" katanya pada diri sendiri.

"Oohh, dari stroberiKur05ak1_ ! Ichigo neh."

Isinya:

"Oi HitsuHitsu_gayaSnow jangan lp lo bw otak sama akal cerdas lo! Bakal kepake bwt lomba ni! Thx yoo ;;) #SalamManisDariIchigo"

"Meh, lagi-lagi otak gue!" teriak Hitsu.

X...X

Di rumah Byakuya, keadaan normal-normal aja. Byakuya _packing_ dengan puluhan pelayan rumahnya bersama kakek alaynya, Ginrei Kuchiki.

"CyUcuKuUhh caaYa4anK, q4mUuUuhH ButUhh a44aapppPa lag11!1 NaakzzZ?"

"Kek! Stop alay! Perlengkapanku udah lengkap kok! _Kenseikan_ aku juga dipake buat tu lomba ga papa kan ya?"

"1Y4AaaAaCChh Boo0l33hh qO0k!"

"Ya udah, makasih kek buat ijinnye ya."

"C444Mma camA b3e33ii1b8bz cUcuko0oOoh t33rrImyUtt55zhH!"

Lalu Byakuya meninggalkan kakek alaynya itu.

'_Bisa nggak alay gak siihhh?_' kata Byakuya dalem hati sembari berjalan ke kamarnya. Tadi itu dia lagi di ruang keluarga. Begitu nyampe di kamarnya, dia langsung nyatet semua benda yang bakal dia bawa buat tuh lomba sambil terus mikir buat ngilangin penyakit alay kakeknya yang ketularan Ryuken. Setelah beberapa saat, dia nerima BBM, dari Grimmjow.

"Byakuya, ini Ichigo sm Grimmjow, ini lg pake BBnya Grimmjow. Cuma mo ngingetin aja, jangan lupa lo bw uang, dan dana" mendadak yg mungkin bkl kepake. Tolong yah Byaku! :p" begitu isi BBM yang diterima Byakuya. Dibalesnya gini, "Yaudah, gue bawain deh. Mentang" duit gue byk, lo jadi minta bawa deh! Huh -_-" "

Tunggu, tunggu. Sejak kapan Grimmjow make BB? Dikasih sama Isshin kali ya?

X...X

Renji _packing_ ditemani pisang-pisang dan seekor baboon peliharaannya yang dipiara dari umur 3 taon.

"Aduh, apalagi yak? Kayaknya udah semua deh," ujar Renji sambil ngunyah pisang yang lagi dia makan.

Terus, kayak ngerti aja baboon peliharaan Renji yang dikasih nama Momimi tiba-tiba jadi berisik.

"U-u a-a ua ua ua u-u a-a!"

"Heh? Kamu knp Momi?" tanya Renji ke istrinya yang panggilannya Momi itu *digebuk Renji*.

Lalu, Momi ngambil secarik kertas, ada tulisannya "MUKE LO KAYAK MONYET! Salam, Ichigo _and_ Grimmjow."

"Hah? Eh tunggu, masi ada lanjutannya nih!"

Lanjutannya:

"Renji, lu jangan lupa bawa diri lu dan kemampuan _surviving_ lu sama pohon pisang lu."

"Hoalah! Ini tho'!" seru Renji dengan kaget sampe pisang yang lagi dia makan sukses nyangkut di tenggorokannya.

"OOAGHHHH! GIMANA NIH? KOK NYANGKUT? Ooohhkk ohhkkk."

Merasa kasihan, Momi mengambil ancang-ancang, dan menendang bagian belakang kepala Renji dengan super dahsyat.

_Buaaaaak!_

"Adooooh! Momiii! Sakit oiiii! Huhuhuhuhuh," tangis Renji mengaduh-aduh, tapi tendangan Momi keren lho, pisang yang nyangkut aja bisa dikeluarin dari tenggorokan Renji.

X...X

Setelah hari-hari _packing_ yang begitu kacau, gaje, ancur, aneh de el el, akhirnya mereka semua udah siap jiwa raga, dan siap mental juga buat lomba itu. Sehari sebelom keberangkatan, Ichigo yang mengakui bahwa dirinya adalah ketua grup (walopun kagak ada yang ngakuin sih) menghubungi semua anggotanya. Sekarang mereka ngumpul lagi di rumah Ichigo.

"Kalian semua udah siap kan?" tanya Ichigo.

"Yup!" jawab Hitsu.

"Iye lah," balas Grimmjow.

"Gue mau pisang," ujar Renji gak nyambung.

"Hmm gue siap," ucap Byakuya dengan muka bengong setengah gila.

"Bagus! Nah jangan lupa, besok kita ketemu di bandara Karakura jam 4 pagi ya. Panitianya gak mau ada yang terlambat. Kalo telat, kita bisa kena diskualifikasi!" perintah Ichigo.

"Hah? Diskualifikasi? Dih, gue gak mau! Masa belom apa-apa udah dikeluarin? Lo dapet info jam 4 dari mana? Terus, kan sebelumnya di brosur itu dibilangnya ngumpul di Stasiun Kereta Api Karakura? (Liat chapter 1) Kenapa sekarang jadi bandara?" Renji tanya pada Ichigo panjang ditambah lebar dikali tiga dilindes truk sapi stress.

"Gue dapet ini langsung dari ketua panitia kita yang rada bencong itu, gue dikirimin BBM sama dia soalnya."

"Oh... Oke deh," kata Renji.

"Ya udah, pertemuan kita kali ini udah selesai. Mari kita berharap biar entar bisa menang."

"Yoi Chi!" ujar semuanya kompak.

X...X

Hint for the next chapter: Mereka mau berangkat, tapi tetep aja ada kekacauan. Walau gitu, tetap saja lomba berjalan!

TBC... (:

Don't forget to REVIEW!

-Erin-


End file.
